


Split That Elf

by DiggaDink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Smut, Solas Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggaDink/pseuds/DiggaDink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes it all from the men of the inner circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split That Elf

The hands belonging to dozens of others caresses his body with his frame arching into the touch with a moan. He looked on as the large hands belonging to Bull wrap around his cock and stroke. The gentle fingers of Dorian pressed inside him and began to message his depths slowly. Above him, Cullen's length hardens at the sight and he teasingly rubs his hot length against Solas's cheek. Solas opens his mouth wide for him to enter his mouth with a pleasured sigh. His cheeks hollowed out and his jaw slacked for the commander to thrust into his mouth with ease.

"Make room for me." the voice belonging to Warden Blackwall, no, Thom echoed through the routina. Solas watched out the corner of his eye as he removes his erect cock. Solas is quick to grasp him in his hand and stroke.  
The feeling of Bull lifting him up and off his desk and to the floor disrupts him from tending to the cocks above him. Bull has him on his knees with the others standing above him.

He sucks on Dorian's member once he stepped closer to him, both of his free hands stroke Cullen and Blackwall while the Qunari kneels behind him. Two fingers entered his depths again and he nearly cries out from the sudden intrusion. He felt Bull's teeth bite the nape of his neck and shoulder before removing his fingers and slowly pressing the tip of his thick length inside. Dorian removes himself from his mouth and watched him nearly scream from the size of the Qunari, "Relax." a voice told him. His head nods and he moaned as Bull began to stroke his cock. His body tightens around the stretch inside him, earning a groan from Bull. 

"Hands and knees." Cullen instructed, kneeling in front of him. He did as told, opening his mouth to swallow around the commander's length again. The two set a steady rhythm, gradually fucking him from both sides in unison.

Cullen is pulling out of his mouth with Bull doing the same from behind. Solas coughs and pants to catch his breath. "I think he can take two at a time." Dorian smirked with Cullen nodding in agreement. Dorian is kissing him tenderly as he positioned himself on his back, pulling Solas on top. He quickly aligned the mage's length with himself and slowly sank on his curved cock.

"You're getting better at this." Thom nearly purred. Dorian gripped his hips and watched as the elf rode him, his thick and powerful thighs aid him in squatting. He felt Cullen behind him, pressing his length inside him and moaning at the tight heat and Dorian's dick alongside his. Solas hid his face into Dorian's shoulder to hide his pained moan with the darker man kissing and sucking hickeys throughout his neck.

Bull is there for comfort, pulling his face up to meet his for a kiss, "Be slow with him." Bull's voice cooed. The two lengths inside him are slow with their movements, causing the elf to sigh. Combined hands play with his body, squeezing his thick butt and thighs while the two men fuck him slowly, gradually picking up the pace.

Soon, both lengths slam harshly inside him and he is quick to pull Thom close to suck his length. Cullen and Dorian's thrusts are in perfect unison. When one pulls out, the other delves back in.

Cullen nearly choked on a sob, "C-close, oh, Maker." he pants out loud. Solas felt the commander's fingers squeezes his hips while he's nearing his limit. Dorian is silent as he spills deep inside the elf with Cullen releasing a pained groan to signal his release. Both men pant and groan as they rode out their intensive orgasm.

The pair slowly withdrew from his now sore depths, both of their release seeping out of his red hole and down his thighs. "That's certainly a good look on you." Iron Bull cooed as he helps the the rift mage up to his feet and guiding him to the edge of his table, "Bend over, now." he commands. Solas did as he's told with his back arching to show off his round rear, "You know, you should quit hiding this amazing ass with those weird crotch and butt capes you have your shirt." He smirks, a large gray hand groping him from the sight, he aligned his long and thick cock and slowly enters his wanting body. Solas can only gasp once he's entered.

"Harder." He sighs, Iron Bull sets a steady and relentless pace. The combined cum of the two men before him leaks out of his hole and around Bull's thick cock, making a lewd squelch sound. The qunari bit his long, sharp ear in return. Thom stood before him, gently stroking his bald head before guiding his face towards his crotch. Solas's mouth opens his mouth for his thick girth to slip easily inside his mouth and down his throat. He takes him further down until his nose is pressed against his hairy abdomen before his hand cradles his even hairier balls. 

Bull thrusts harder, "Such a nice ass." he panted, already nearing his edge. "We'll fill you up so much with cum that your belly will swell, " he smirks "Fuck, I'd love to make your tight little body swollen from all of us. And I'd love to rub your rounded stomach and give you a plug, so our cum will be stuffed and trapped inside you all day long." he moaned. Solas arched into his thrusts, he couldn't help but moan and let the sense of belonging travel through him, Bull's dirty fantasies sound great. Bull gave one last powerful thrust and he's spilling inside the mage with a loud shout. Heat floods his insides, it's nearly overwhelming as it began to leak out of him once Bull slowly withdrew from him. Thom pulls himself out of his mouth and takes position behind him.

He looked on as Dorian and Cullen watched, now fully dressed. "He's all yours." he heard Dorian comment, Thom taking his spot behind the elf and staring greedily.

Solas gasped once Thom began to stroke him, "Ah, I wasn't aware that you grew hair down here." Thom snorts. Solas rolls his eyes from the remark. He sets a hard pace immediately after entering him. Solas bit his wrist to hide his groan. "Hah, after taking two men and a qunari, your ass still remains tighter than a vise." He bit his neck, leaving a mark there that he'd have to cover and heal later. Blackwall doesn't last that long before he's cumming inside his body. Thom's hand moves in a quick pace along his length before he cums into his fist and on the floor.

Solas's body welcomes his seed as it mingled with the others inside his depths. He felt Thom pull out of him and smirk at the seed trickling down his thick thighs. Solas remembers being picked up with powerful arms and carried to a warm bed with wash cloths cleaning his abused hole gently. The cloths rubbing over the dark bruises and marks along his neck and back and cleaning the release from his thigh. His eyes fluttered shut with the image of the four men above him, the large hands of the qunari gently rubbing circles into the swell of his lower stomach.

Bull always keeps his word.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love when my elf husband participates orgies.


End file.
